Water coolers of a certain type are wall-mounted devices that combine a water fountain with a refrigeration unit, which cools the water dispensed from the water fountain, bottle filling station and the like. This type of water cooler is typically used indoors or outdoors and is generally self-contained by incorporating all water supply and cooling functions within a combined housing or fixture. Typical devices can include a refrigeration unit, which includes a condenser coil, a compressor and an evaporator coil, through which a refrigeration fluid such as R134a circulates. These various components are attached to a chassis of the water cooler fixture, much like a common, household refrigerator. In typical water coolers, removal of any one of the condenser, the compressor, or the evaporator for maintenance or replacement involves significant effort because the appliance is usually attached permanently to a wall and cannot easily be removed or replaced in its entirety. Moreover, the mounting height of the water cooler, which is selected to be low enough to accommodate most users, further hinders access to its internal components for service, and often requires service personnel to lie on the ground while working on the cooler's internal components.